For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-282989, the axial air-gap electronic motor is a motor in which on one of two side surfaces or both side surfaces of a stator is disposed a rotor with a prescribed air gap in an opposed manner, and the axial air-gap electronic motor is characterized by the fact that compared to a radial gap motor, such as the inner rotor type, it is possible to reduce the thickness in the rotating shaft direction, that is, it is possible to make the shape of the motor flat.
Incidentally, in the axial air-gap electronic motor described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-282989, the stator is formed by annularly connecting a plurality of fan-shaped core members.
With this axial air-gap electronic motor, the stator can be easily formed simply by winding beforehand a winding to each of the core members, annularly connecting each of the core members, and mutually connecting the windings drawn out from each of the core members.
In this case, in order to mutually connect the windings drawn out from each of the core members for each phase (for example, the U-phase, V-phase, W-phase), each of the core members is provided with a crossover wire supporting portion for laying a crossover wire individually for each phase.
However, although the axial air-gap electronic motor described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-282989 is provided with a crossover wire supporting portion for supporting a crossover wire for each phase, in each core member there is particularly no means of guiding a winding between a bobbin around which a coil is wounded and the above-described crossover wire supporting portion. Therefore, it is difficult to route windings between the two and windings of different phases may sometimes come into contact with each other.
In conventional methods, in connecting the neutral points of phases, the windings are connected by soldering on the lateral side of the above-described crossover wire supporting portion. However, the connection portion becomes thick because a plurality of windings are bundled together in this portion, with the result that windings of different phases become apt to come into contact with each other.
Furthermore, after the winding of each core member is connected, eventually the stator becomes integrally stiffened within a molding die with a synthetic resin. On that occasion, at some injection pressures and injection speeds of the resin, the winding portion may sometimes shift, thereby causing poor contact and the like.